


MATCHING INJURIES

by Atths2



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Injury, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: Back in 2017. she fractured her leg and he injured his arm. How??
Relationships: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	MATCHING INJURIES

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Crystal (ATTHS_TWICE) for taking your time and doing beta for me ♥️♥️

" _ I'm here, _ ” read the text on his phone. 

His lip crooked into a smile as he headed to open the door of his beach house. She was walking down the path towards him pulling her small suitcase, the noise of rolling wheels and her 8 inch stilettos filling their surroundings. Her hips swung in tight blue jeans, her white silk blouse gaping open at her chest, revealing the swell of her freckled breasts. Her hair fluttered over her shoulders, one strand covering her face. Then, just like in a slow motion commercial, she removed it with one hand, tucking it behind her ear as she shot him a grin while biting her bottom lip. 

She was mesmerizing. 

He walked quickly to her, meeting her halfway. Grabbing her by her waist with both hands, he pressed his lips to hers. She tensed and gasped at his forceful invasion, but as his tongue brushed at her lips, she softened and gave in, kissing him back hungrily. One of his hands slowly traced up her side and under her breast before it reached her neck. He tangled his fingers through her blonde locks, holding her firmly as she moaned into his mouth. Her body reacted momentarily at his closeness and her hips bucked into him. She would never be immune to him and his charms, of that she was sure. 

After a moment, he slowly pulled apart, still cupping her neck, their foreheads resting together.

"How was your flight?" he asked under his breath, not hiding how much she turned him on from the moment he kissed her. Or saw her, if he were to be completely honest.

"Uhmm...too long?" She smiled faintly with a sigh. "L.A. is so fucking far." 

He pulled his forehead from hers to look her into the eyes, his grip around her waist still holding her firmly pressed to his body. 

"Your alibi place for a holiday is fucking far,” he retorted, with a smile and a wink as she rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed at his comment. "Come on. I made you breakfast." He finally let go of her and took her luggage, carrying it into the house. 

"Thank you..." She smiled, closing the door behind her as they entered the house. The affect he had on her was intoxicating, and after that kiss outside she could only think of one thing; taking off her jeans and fucking him senseless. She grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving forward and turning him to face her. Her hands tugged at his white T-shirt and pulled him closer to her. "I appreciate the gesture, but I ate on the plane." She placed a soft, sensual kiss at his lips. "I  _ am  _ hungry for something else, though." She breathed into his mouth, her sultry voice sending shivers down his spine. "If you're willing to feed me." 

He didn't need to be told twice. He groaned loudly, picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, setting her on the dining room table, the closest place he could find, not wanting to waste any time. 

He stood between her legs, pulling her to the edge of the table and grounding her pelvis to his growing erection. They hungrily started to kiss each other, their lips everywhere, aggressively possessing everything in their reach while ripping and shedding their clothes until they were both naked. 

"God, I missed you so much," he growled into her ear, before his mouth traveled down the bare skin of her neck and breast. "So fucking much." He took one of her puckered nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and making her arch her back, her body twitching as sharp desire pooled in her lower belly. She felt the familiar ache between her legs, her hips bucking and looking for release. Her hands tugged at his hair as she groaned. 

"Fuck, David." She was breathless, her naked body twitching under his hands. "Touch me."

His hand quickly found its way between them and his fingers brushed over and around her slit before he easily slipped two fingers inside her hot core. "Jesus, you're soaking wet." He breathed as his thumb pressed at the bundle of nerves on top of her clit. "So ready.” He lightly scraped his teeth over the skin on her shoulder, pumping his fingers in and out. He loved her reactions, the way her body twitched, her breathing fast and ragged.

She whimpered as he found that sensitive spot inside of her and started to press and rub it. He already knew this was going to be fast and hard as her whole body tensed, clutching his fingers inside of her. 

"Fuck, David!! Ahhh.” She lost control of her muscles, falling down onto her back on the hard table. Her back arched, her breasts high in the air, and her fists banged the wooden surface making hollow noise as the orgasm forcefully ripped through her. "Damn, aghhh!!" She was panting, trying to catch her breath. 

He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her and pulled on her arm to bring her up. He wrapped his arms around her limp body, nuzzling into her neck and hair. 

"I missed your smell,” he said as he inhaled deeply, before placing soft kisses behind her ear. The hair on her back stood at attention, his deep voice always making her shiver.

"Mmhmm..." She smiled, slowly recovering from her orgasm. Her hand found a way down his body and gripped his hard on. She licked at the salty skin of his neck before whispering into his ear. "I missed you too." 

They shared a gaze and she licked her kiss-swollen lips, before she pumped twice on his cock, adjusted herself more to the edge of the table and brushed it over her slick folds, coating it with her fluids. He flinched at the contact, feeling himself getting painfully hard. She clutched legs around his waist and he slipped into her in one swift motion. 

"Gilliannnn..." He seethed through his teeth. "God." He shut his eyes squeezing her hard, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, his hands in her soft hair, and his mind gone blank. 

"Fuck me" she breathed. "Hard." 

It was not the first time he heard her speaking that way, or in that tone. He knew exactly what and how she wanted it and so he obeyed. Pulling his chest from hers, he held her by her hips and started to push inside of her with force. Her hands gripped the table edge, her legs tensed high around his waist. She started to moan, his thick cock shoving into her deep, hitting her cervix. He was burning hot inside of her tight walls. He was rough, determined; exactly what she needed. She cried out and squirmed against him in pleasurable pain as the table under them rocked, making a loud creaking noise.

"Ugh, Gillian, you're so fucking tight..." he groaned, fighting the urge to spill into her. "I won't last, damn!!" He started to see spots behind his eyes. 

"Yes! God!... Aghh... come with me!!" She was losing it too. "I'm gonna… shit.” Her body convulsed under him. "Aghhh.... Fuuck!!" She exploded around him, milking his cock and sucking it deep inside her. He saw her flushed, contorted, and beautiful under him… and that was all it took him to see stars. 

"Fuck, Gillian, damn!!" he yelled as he spilled inside of her with one last forceful push into her body. 

She felt the loss of his heat when he pulled out of her to sit on the floor, leaving her lying on the table, both of them breathless and spent. 

"I'm too old for this shit,” he said under his breath. "Let's keep it in bed in the future, ok?" 

She laughed at his statement. "I know. My back is killing me now." She groaned as she stood up and headed to the balcony door. 

"Hey, where are you going?" he called out, watching her bare ass swaying in front of him. By the time he realized her intentions, she was already at the edge of the pool. 

"To have some refreshment. I need to cool off,” she said in a sing-song voice, turning around and winking at him.

He jumped up on his still weak legs and ran to stop her. "No! shit... St..." But she already jumped in the pool before he could manage to stop her. In his attempts, he slipped and fell right on his arm. 

"Argghhhh!! Fuck!!" He grimaced in pain as he heard her swearing from the pool as well. 

"Shit David, what the fuck??!! Aghh, DAMN!"

He managed to get up on his legs and went to see if she was alright and found that she wasn't. She was holding herself at the edge of the pool, a grimace of pain on her own face.

"Fuck, Gillian. Are you ok?" 

"No! My leg is killing me. Can you help me out?" 

"Yeah. Come here." He helped her over to the ladder with his uninjured arm and out of the pool. She couldn’t walk, however, and sat heavily down onto the ground. 

"I think I fractured it." She said through gritted teeth, her ankle bruised and swollen. 

"Yeah, it looks bad,” he said, looking at it with a shake of his head.

"So does your arm,” she said with sympathy and he winced in pain.

"I was changing the water in the pool and it hadn’t had a chance to refill. It’s only half full." He sighed. "I'm going to call the ambulance, you stay here. I'll bring you some clothes, ok?" 

"Uhum." She laid down, feeling a bit dizzy from the pain that pulsed through her leg. 

_______________________

Finally back from the hospital in the late afternoon, both of them in a cast, they rested after the take out they had for lunch. She nuzzled under his uninjured arm, as he brushed his fingers over her arm, stroking softly. 

"This is bad,” she said and he hummed in agreement. "The Baftas are in two weeks. We're screwed." 

"Matching injuries! I can already see the headlines,” he said with a frustrated growl. "What are we going to say when they ask what happened." 

"The truth." She shrugged. "That I jumped into a shallow pool on my holidays."

"In Costa Rica, huh?" he said, bumping her lightly as he smiled. 

"Right." She lifted her head and smiled back at him, pursing her lips. 

"Luckly, you can't run away now,” he said, pointing at the cast on her leg.

"I wasn't planning on running away, Duchovny,” she said, pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

"Uhumm..." he moaned. "Good." He kissed her back, his tongue slightly darting into her mouth. "Because I still have one working arm left, Miss Anderson. And well... The rest of my body...." 

She chuckled before deepening their kiss. The familiar warmth twitching in her lower belly as she moaned. "You better use it then, before the painkillers wear off." 

"Mhmmm… let's see what we can do..." he said with a smug smile as he kissed her passionately and she sighed into his mouth, her heart beginning to race in anticipation. 


End file.
